


Un sentimiento, un momento

by sara_f_black



Series: De momentos y sentimientos [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sentimiento, un momento, el inicio de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un sentimiento, un momento

**Author's Note:**

> Post 5x10 Corporal Punishment. Basado en las palabras de Tony sobre lo sucedido entre Ziva y Damon.

Probablemente no sea muy profesional, porque el caso ya ha terminado y no tienen que volver a saber de él. Sin embargo ahí está, estacionando el auto en el parqueo, y colándose en el hospital con sigilo y cuidado. Su habitación está a oscuras, pero eso no le importa, casi lo prefiere.

Sus remordimientos por hacer algo incorrecto terminan cuando ve la medalla en la mesita de noche. Sabe que a él ya no le darían ninguna, y sólo conoce a una persona capaz de desprenderse de la suya.

Gibbs ha estado ahí.

Se sienta algo alejada de la cama, en la silla que está contra el muro en el que él la golpeó la mañana anterior. Hay algo cómodo y reconfortante en la oscuridad del hospital, pero también algo de nostalgia y melancolía.

Los hospitales le recuerdan a Roy.

-Oficial David.

No esperaba que la reconociera en la oscuridad, ni que recordara su nombre, pero lo hace.

-Ziva. –lo corrige- No estoy aquí por trabajo, cabo Werth.

-Damon – corrige él a su vez, mirando hacia el techo – Ya no soy un cabo.

-Una vez marine, por siempre marine – añade ella con suavidad.

No le cuesta entender lo que Damon Werth ha hecho. Tampoco lo culpa por ello.

Pero no puede evitar la oleada de compasión que sintió por él desde que le oyó decir que no sabría que hacer si no pudiera ser un marine. No sabe qué puede hacer por él, pero quiere averiguarlo.

El hombre guarda silencio, y Ziva toma conciencia de lo extraña que es la situación.

-Supongo que se pregunta qué hago aquí – dice para cortar el silencio.

Werth la mira y niega.

-No. Sólo me alegra.

\---------------------

El doctor De la Casa no hace preguntas, ni comentarios. Parece encontrar normal que Ziva esté de visita todas las noches de esa semana.

Damon por su parte, parece esperarla.

-¿No viene nadie más a verte?

En algún momento dejaron de tratarse de usted. En algún momento “Werth” se convirtió en “Damon”.

Ziva prefiere no pensar demasiado en los momentos.

-Sólo me queda mi padre. Pero… no le he dicho. – desvía la mirada, y es impresionante ver a un hombre tan grande y fuerte, tan débil y confundido – No sé cómo. Estaba tan orgulloso… Lo quiero orgulloso.

Sin pensarlo, se acerca y pone una mano en su brazo. Es un toque suave, casi dudoso. Es la primera vez que lo toca desde que el caso ha acabado.

-Sé lo que es eso.

Damon mira su mano, y no dice nada. Sin embargo, parece reconfortado.

\----------------

En ocasiones no hablan. Ella se sienta a su lado y le lee en voz alta, o mira por la ventana mientras él descansa.

A veces él la mira con intensidad, hasta que ella pregunta incómoda qué pasa.

Una vez Damon levanta la mano hasta su ojo, y la sostiene ahí, dudoso, cerca de su mejilla, sin atreverse a tocarla.

-¿Aún duele?

-No – no es una mentira. Ha tenido heridas muchísimo peores. Esta le saca una sonrisa cuando la mira en el espejo por la mañana.

Puede ver la culpa en su rostro, pero no quiere que la sienta.

-Parece que hubiera sido alguien más. Trato de recordar por qué lo hice… –comenta Damon dejando caer la mano con frustración- Todo es borroso. Pero recuerdo que golpeas bien.

Ziva sonríe, y agacha la cabeza, sabe que se está sonrojando, como una simple colegiala.

Se repone levantando una mirada profunda hacia él, con la sonrisa aún dibujada en sus labios.

-Tal vez cuando salgas de acá podamos pelear en igualdad de condiciones.

Damon la mira con curiosidad, preguntándose si lo dice en serio.

-Me gustaría ver eso – dice finalmente, todavía con una nota de duda en su voz.

En los ojos de Ziva brilla la emoción de un reto.

-Creo que es un trato.

Es entonces cuando ve por primera vez una sonrisa real en el rostro de Damon Werth, cuando la corrige con cierto deje de picardía.

-Creo que es una cita.

\----------------

Cuando Damon sale del hospital no tiene realmente dónde ir. Se queda en la habitación de un viejo y descuidado hotel, mientras toma el valor de seguir adelante y enfrentar lo que ha pasado.

Pero hay otras cosas que tiene pendientes y que no piensa marcharse sin hacer.

Por eso es ahí cuando la besa por primera vez, cuando ella lo lleva del hospital, y él la invita a subir por algo que tomar.

La besa despacio, sin prisas, mientras están sentados en un desteñido sillón, las bebidas ignoradas, igual que el tema de conversación.

Es cuando Ziva descubre que a pesar de su imponente cuerpo y su abrumadora fuerza, Damon puede ser cuidadoso y delicado.

Puede serlo con ella.

\-----------------

Los dos saben que no queda mucho tiempo. Finalmente, Damon tendrá que retomar su vida y enfrentarse a su padre. Tiene una vida que reconstruir, y no será un camino fácil.

Pero tienen una cita pendiente, y no renuncian a ella.

Él aún está recuperándose, así que no puede exigirse demasiado, pero los dos son profesionales y saben lo que hacen. Cómo y dónde golpear, qué movimientos hacer.

También saben qué movimientos hacer cuando llegan al apartamento de Ziva. Siguen un baile que ya han iniciado, cuando él la recuesta con cierta fuerza a la pared y se miran a los ojos con intensidad, sin necesidad de hablar.

Queda poco tiempo, pero tienen ese momento.

Es cuando Damon la besa, y Ziva siente de nuevo la abrumadora sensación de estar ante alguien más fuerte y poderoso que ella. Es una sensación nueva. Diferente.

Le gusta.

Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarse dominar.

Al contrario, es una batalla que está encantada de pelear.

Son dos amantes apasionados, dos cuerpos perfectamente coordinados, dos fuerzas encausadas a un mismo fin.

\-------------------

Él está ansioso ante la expectativa de lo que le espera, y ella está triste por la soledad que ahora le queda. Se miran a los ojos, y no necesitan palabras. Nunca han sido necesarias.

Ella le calma, y él la consuela.

No hay grandes despedidas, ni intentos fallidos de promesas.

Han vivido momentos robados al tiempo, todo ha sido un paréntesis en dos vidas que seguirán caminos distintos.

Se inclina hacia ella y la besa por última vez. Un beso suave y lento, como el primero que intercambiaron. Cargado de lo que han sido y lo que son.

De aquello que tal vez algún día puedan ser.


End file.
